


crude therapy

by kusemono (Glitchgoat)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gekkagumi - Freeform, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Tags in Chapter Notes, prompt collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchgoat/pseuds/kusemono
Summary: Fighting with you once again feels like a very crude therapy.(A collection of NSFW vignettes, done on prompt request, all some configuration of gekkagumi.)
Relationships: April/August/December, Mikage Hisoka/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. pride (mob/april)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **chapter 1 additional tags**  
>  dubcon, mob (faceless male character)/april, implied voyeurism
> 
>  _prompt:_  
>  "Either December or April having to whore it out for a mission, while the other two are listening in on it the whole time. Before, during, or after the whoring, whatever tickles your fancy."

April would not, under pain of death, admit that it is anything other than his refusal to be outdone by December that has gotten him into this. He had balked at the request handed down to them, curled his lip with disdain as August apologetically explained what he was being asked to do. It was messy and inconvenient at the best of times, and having to maintain an act and keep a microphone hidden-- of course it was _easy_ , but that didn't make it _tasteful_.  
But when December had given him an inscrutable look and then told August that he could do it in April's place -- _It's not that bad. Done more for less,_ he'd said with a one-shouldered shrug -- something flared up inside him, and April was going to say for all the world that it was his pride.  
  
So he knows better than to grimace, even though he wants to, when a rough hand pulls his hair back. He knows to smirk with a cocky air, open his mouth in a way and hood his eyes. April knows to let him tug his head down onto his dick a little too far, he knows not to gag, he knows to swallow and hum and control his breathing through his nose.  
  
And he knows that they're listening in to every fake noise he makes. They have to, after all; have to keep an ear out for what they need to know. Certainly not to make sure he's doing alright, waiting to interfere. Probably getting some kind of a sick thrill out of it, honestly!  
  
It's just his pride, and that's worth a lot less than the information, and it's that same pride that won't let him believe they're listening for any other reason.


	2. point (chikage/hisoka)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **chapter 2 additional tags**  
>  mild bondage, chikage/hisoka  
> not actually "gekka" but since it's still ckhs i decided to put it here so deal with it
> 
>  _Prompt:_  
>  hisochika bondage

Chikage could probably -- with a minimal amount of effort -- get out of the cuffs. And maybe he finds it a little bit more frustrating than enticing as he moves to lift his hands and, with a dull clinking noise, remembers that they're pulled above his head. It almost takes more effort _not_ to get out of them, to suppress that instinct.  
  
He supposes that's not the point, though.  
  
What's worse is that the clinking chain makes it harder to hide the twitch of his hands, the instinct to reach out, when Hisoka -- with hands planted firmly on the mattress either side of Chikage -- starts to sink down on him, huffs a gentle breath and takes his damn sweet time doing so. Which is perhaps the point.  
God, he's going to be pissed if Hisoka falls asleep like this.  
  
The chain clinks again when he bottoms out inside Hisoka -- warm and lazy and in no hurry -- through no intention of his own. He's just _slow_ and _lazy_ and he wants to reach out to make that stupid sleepyhead move faster, nothing else.  
  
"Heh," Hisoka says, smile faint and eyes hooded. It's easy to be smug when you've got the other person cuffed.  
  
"Shut up."


	3. relax (august/april/december)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **chapter 3 additional tags**  
>  august/april/december, double penetration
> 
>  _prompt_  
>  "gekkagumi, I just want august and december wrecking april completely,"

August holds April still on his lap (on his dick), and December slowly gets situated between April's legs. As he settles, December he averts his eyes (or his _eye_ , rather; his hair is growing out, and it falls in a way that covers up half his face-- it looks tremendously stupid, in April's opinion--).  
  
"Go on," August prompts, holding onto April a little tighter, snakes his arms up under April's and takes a hold of his shoulders. He's about to complain, say he doesn't _need_ to be held still, when December nods and lines himself up and pushes in alongside, and then he's quite secretly grateful that August is providing an anchor.  
It's not the first time. It won't be the last. But he's still not used to it.  
  
August laughs and strokes April's hair with one hand.  
  
"Relax," he murmurs.  
  
"I _am_ ," April snaps, and for once it's a very, very bad lie.  
  
He'd almost prefer if December would just go _faster_ , but he supposes it's less about being careful and more being lazy. It's almost unbearable, a moment prolonged into eternity, until December is all the way inside of him and pressed up against his chest, breathing deeply into his shoulder and why is _he_ the one acting like it's overwhelming when April can barely _see straight_ \--  
  
"Good," August says softly. "Now move, December."


	4. shame (april/r63!december)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **chapter 4 additional tags**  
>  cisswapped december, m/f sex, implied august/december
> 
>  _prompt_  
>  (this was taken while i was specifically asking for 'give me m/m ships with one half cis-swapped because I want to write het but still mostly care about m/m ships' so don't @ me.)  
> "April eats someone else's cum out of December's pussy. That is all. The absolute cuck."

April doesn't want to think about August fucking her.  
He's almost certain she's lying, anyway. August is so particular and picky; he reads December the riot act (and then some) every time she's too lazy to use a condom with a target, every time she insists that she doesn't care as long as the birth control works. But even if August were to stoop so low as to fuck her -- he knows August does from time to time, but he just doesn't want to think about it -- but even if he were, then he wouldn't come inside her like this.  
April absolutely refuses to entertain the possibility that August -- knowing he's clean (or as clean as any of them are ever going to be), high on the adrenaline of a success -- might be the cause of the mess between December's legs right now.

But he's not sure if it would be any better if it were a random mark's cum that he's currently eating out of her, so he chooses to not think about it.

He chooses to think only about the physicality of it. She's wet to a degree that should be shameful, but she has infuriatingly little of that; he can tell that much from how her hands are in his hair, how she tries to grind against his face but he resolutely pushes her hips back against the wall, how every drag of his tongue across her clit makes her legs shake a little.  
It's pathetic, and he hates it, and he hates even more that the thought of August fucking her -- and that he's eating his cum out of her now -- makes something horrible coil inside him, intertwined with the disgust and disdain.

He's not jealous of either of them.  
(He is.)


	5. position (hisoka/chikage)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i'm just gonna add the chikage/hisoka content here too even when it has nothing to do with gekka  
> every time i have to see someone's rockfuck stupid take about this ship i will only write more
> 
>  **chapter 5 additional tags**  
>  bondage

Hisoka's eyes slide half-shut, and Chikage is momentarily afraid that he's going to fall asleep where he is; but no, Hisoka is just giving him a particularly unamused glare, which is somehow worse.  
  
"If you complain again 'm gonna just leave you there," he says, and Chikage clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth and grits his teeth with the effort of biting back a comment. He could definitely get out with a little bit of effort, but Hisoka isn't half-assing his ropework, which means it would take at least a few minutes of effort; and that's time during which Chikage is completely certain that Hisoka would _oh so innocently_ advise someone to come look for him.  
  
That's what he'd do, if he were in Hisoka's position. (He files that thought away for future referenece.)  
  
But he has no intention of being humiliated today.  
  
... Okay, well, not like that, anyway.  
  
So Chikage holds his tongue, and Hisoka -- satisfied --tightens the last couple of knots, and Chikage feels the tug at his shoulders as his wrists are pulled back down by his ankles, his legs folded back at an awkward position. He's not _uncomfortable_ per se, but--  
  
"Heh," Hisoka says, a sleepy little chuckle.  
  
"What."  
  
"You're already hard."


	6. change (chikage/hisoka)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **chapter 6 additional tags**  
>  references scarlet mirror event story but i think that's it

Maybe this was inevitable. It certainly became inevitable when they found that pointer in the props department for Chikage's Moriarty. After all, death threats -- even in character ones!-- just have a certain zing to them when accentuated with an upwards chin-tilt courtesy of a pointer or a cane, don't they?  
(Perhaps that's a personal problem.)  
  
Nobody else seems to have noticed before Hisoka excused himself to the restroom, which is itself a good thing; but to expect Chikage not to take note... well, it's not a bet that Hisoka would put down money on.  
  
So it's not a surprise when the door creaks open behind him.  
  
"I can manage it myself," he says flatly, knowing full well even without looking who it is.  
  
"Maybe so," Chikage says-- unconvinced, and unconvincingly.  
  
"Go back," Hisoka says.  
  
"Can't really do much without Sherlock," Chikage says as though his hands are tied.  
In the space it takes to blink, though, he moves. Chikage is fast -- not as fast as him, of course, but quick enough.  
  
Indeed: a moment later, Chikage presses up behind him. Hisoka goes tense on instinct, and he's not dumb enough to relax even when his higher brain registers that he's in no danger (because after all: is he really?). He also doesn't get any less tense when Chikage starts palming at him through his pants, as though his half-erection needed any help.  
The costume pants really don't hide much.  
  
"Some things never change, do they," Chikage says too close to his ear -- too low -- for comfort, and Hisoka exhales through his nose in exasperation (and other things). He's not being coy, either, palming at Hisoka with clear intention, and it's really _not_ enough through several layers of fabric--  
  
But indeed, few things _do_ change, because right as Hisoka finally cracks and rocks his hips forward into Chikage's touch, Chikage is gone like a wisp of smoke, cheerfully saying over his shoulder:  
"Don't fall asleep in there."


	7. care (april/december)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **chapter 7 additional tags**  
>  guro-adjacent _(eye removal/eye trauma),_ because the only card of hisoka's that shows his other eye is one set in the past  
> only covertly horny sorry. also low key implies "actually kind of a bastard" august so that's fun

August had smiled bittersweetly, apologetically even, as he asked April to make sure December didn't hurt himself before the drugs wore off. He clearly regretted it (right?), but just as clearly, not enough to stay around for the aftermath. And so it's April left babysitting.

Not that it's a _hard_ job to do; December practically moves in slow motion, his limbs moving in inelegant wide arcs, as though he can't quite keep where they are straight in relation to the rest of his body-- when he can figure out how to move them at all. He starts to reaches for his own face, but his hand moves slowly and April's fingers wrap around his wrist and pulls it away before his fingers can find what he's looking for. Or, rather, before they find that what they're looking for is gone.

He's not sure if December is shaking or not, and he definitely doesn't care. (He _doesn't_ , which is why he pulls December closer against him. Just to keep him from moving, so he'll stop being such a nuisance, that's all.)

"April," December says after a moment, and his name is thick and heavy, rolled off his tongue like he's not quite sure how to form sounds. He's drugged out of his mind, which is probably for the best. "Let go. April. Leggo." He struggles weakly against April's grip, and April does not yield. He also doesn't bother trying to argue with him; there's no point to it, because December quickly gives up on forming proper syllables and instead just kind of inarticulately whines. Besides that, April is sure that if he tried to reason with December, his words would slide off of his mind in an instant.

"April. Let-- _leggo_ ," December manages again, fumbling over his words like a child. April exhales through his nose and, against his better instincts, releases December as he tries again to pull away. December, in his turn, practically tumbles back and stares at him blearily out of one eye.  
He looks like hell; fresh blood streaks down his cheek intermingled with pus and tears and god knows what as a swollen, blackened eyelid flutters ineffectually against a freshly empty socket. He attempts to lift his hand again, fingers twitching weakly, and April -- before he even has the chance to think about it -- reaches out to grab it.

"Don't touch your face, idiot. Do you want an infection," April says, keeping his tone clipped even as he tugs December back towards himself.


	8. damage (december/april)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **chapter 8 additional tags**  
>  punching in the face as a form of foreplay ig
> 
> ( _but i didn't mean to tuuuuurn you oooon_ )

Whatever stupid thing it was they were arguing about, it goes straight out the window when December's fist connects with April's face.

Any fight between them is less about winning properly, and is rather more a game of whose punches are going to land first. April had slipped up, dodged one direction when December ended up going another, but even December seems surprised when he actually properly hits April squarely in the face as the first proper, connecting blow.  
  
"Mother _fucker_!" April spits like a feral animal, stumbling backwards a half-step and hurling a punch of his own back like a reflex, but December dodges it handily, putting another step of distance between them. His face throbs with pain that he knows well enough to grit his teeth and power through, and a furious anger coils in his stomach. April is painfully aware that December is staring at him, but he knows better than to trust it. Sleepy bastard's probably just looking for another chance to strike-- but he doesn't, he merely tilts his head and stares at April.  
(April wonders if December is afraid that he's going to get chewed out later by August if he did damage-- but in the silence, April raises a hand to his face and determines that nothing seems to be broken.)  
  
"What," April spits after a too-long silence.  
  
"You're hard. 'Coz I punched you in the face," December says, as matter of fact as is his infuriating way.  
  
"What."  
  
...  
  
Hm.  
  
Maybe it wasn't entirely anger.  
  
"You going to offer to take care of it, or are you going to just stare?" April shoots back, acidic venom in a taunt.  
  
"You're so fucking gross," December mutters, April is not now or ever going to examine why that makes another surge of heat leap into his dick. December, almost imperceptibly, smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a collection of vignette fills for prompts I took over on twitter/curiouscat. I take anon requests for these periodically, so keep an eye out on [twitter](https://twitter.com/glitchgoats) for when I ask for porn prompts. why, I might even be taking them now!  
> there's other ones, but I figured it was easier to compile all my gekka ones in one place. i'll add to this collection as i do more of them so stay tuned, same bat channel, absolutely no consistent bat time


End file.
